This invention relates to the art and science of mooring boats and ships alongside a pier or a dock of fixed disposition. More specifically, the subject invention pertains to a device and corresponding structure for tying and mooring boats alongside a pier or dock where the vagaries of the local body of water cause erratic and undulating wave actions or periodic rise and fall movements of the water levels, such as tides and other natural or man-made phenomenon.
In this latter respect, one of the myriad problems encountered with mooring a boat alongside a dock is the incessant need to vary the positions and length of mooring lines in order to compensate for water level variations that may occur because of such tidal variations, weather conditions, or other attendant causative factors. This process may entail, on the one hand, of slacking the lines a sufficient distance to allow for the water level changes. Alternatively, the lines may need to be adjusted inwardly for the possibility of violent or relatively severe wave action to insure that the boat does not sway or swing too much from the pier, and thereupon cause possible damage to the boat and the dock. In all such situations, discretion must be exercised to allow just enough slack in the lines from the dock to the vessel so as to allow for rapid fluctuation in the water level and yet optimally minimize the amount of necessary line to inhibit unnecessary movement of the boat.
Thus as can be seen, in this procedure of adjusting mooring lines, unless the water body in which the dock is located is ideally protected and is not subjected to much in the way of water level variations, there is a constant requirement of ascertaining whether the mooring lines are properly adjusted. Where attention must be given to tidal variations, and the like several such adjustments in the course of a day may be required. Periodic rough weather will also require such close attention and this process can be very demanding and time consuming, as well as being laborious. Clearly, one of the problems encountered with this frequent adjustment of lines is the constant attention mandated by such action. Obviously, one cannot be constantly present at the docked vessel to make these mooring adjustments, and thus, there is a need for some structural solution in the mooring arrangment which minimizes this attention required.
The subject invention herein is conceived and directed as a solution to the foregoing problems.